I don't really have a title
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: Okay...I wrote this for DigitalAnimeFox. This is my first EVER attempt at writing a Vegeta and Bulma fic. No flamers....PLEASE? I really like this fic and I hope u will 2....


AUSTIN!!!!!!  
Discalimer:I really don't care so I'll say it. I don't own DBZ or Austin. If you want to sue me you can HAVE my stupid IBook. Itz a piece of crap anyway....  
A/N:I know in this story Vegeta wouldn't do someof the things but I thought it would be nice to see him act this way for once...ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~Vegeta~  
  
'I had the good life til I blew it. I had everything. I had a wonderful wife who might've been a little flaky, an incredibly strong son and stepparents who took me into their house even though I was the enemy. Why did I have to go and blow it?!?!'  
"What am I thinking?" Vegeta woke up from his daydream,"The only thing good I had going was the awesome training. Who cares about that flaky woman or that son of mine. They only got in my way." Vegeta sat on the couch watching some idiotic human show. He was furious. If it wasn't for that woman he would still have everything he loved. Him and his wife kept getting into fights and they only got worse. They broke off the whole thing. It was painful. He never visited his son, Trunks, out of the 3 years him and Bulma were divorced. He cut off all contact with the others and he was cooped up in an apartment with people stupider than Bulma. (Vegeta: If that's possible!) (Me: VEGETA!!!)  
'I miss Trunks. I wonder how he is...'  
  
She left without leaving a number  
She said she needed to clear her mind  
He'd figured she'd gone back to Austin  
cause she talked about it all o' the time  
It was almost a year before she call him up  
3 rings and an answering machine is what she got  
  
~Bulma~  
  
'Bra never got to meet her father. He was an incredible man. Certainly determined on training. Trunks is missing him terribly. He thinks it's something he did to drive his father away. I've never seen that boy so determined to do what his father wanted with him. All he does now is train. He doesn't do anything else except eat and sleep.  
"Why am I thinking about Vegeta again?!?! Ugh he was such a bastard," Bulma rolled onto her stomach.  
"MOM, I'M HUNGARY!!!" Trunks yelled from the kitchen.  
"There is tacos from last night in the refrigerator. Eat that," Bulma called to him. Trunks was still his perky self, his attitude a whole lot better than his father's.  
  
~Vegeta again~  
"Do do do. No training. This sux," Vegeta said floating around the kitchen with a half eaten sub in his hand,"Nothing to do. What shall I do? Nothing to do....  
"I wonder what that idiotic woman I was married to is doing. Wonder if I shall call her?" Vegeta asked himself staring at the phone. He moved closer to the phone and then he stopped realizing what he was doing.  
  
~Bulma Again~  
'Get a grip Bulma, you don't need him. You are fine as a single woman. You can be a single mother. You can have Trunks help watch Bra. It's so nice to have a mature son like him. I only wish I had a mature husband who was ready to settle down with me. Can you bl-'  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bra screamed interrupting Bulma's thoughts.  
"It's okay Bra. I don't really know what your crying about but I know I'm crying inside for Vegeta," She picked up Bra. She soon quieted inside. She then thought of Vegeta cooped up in an apartment and giggled like any human being would.  
  
If your callin' bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'  
If you've got somethin to sell your wastin your time-  
I'm not buyin  
If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do  
P.S. If this is Austin I still love you  
  
~Vegeta thinking(WOW)~  
  
'Just thinking about the flaky woman makes me miss the intense training and my son. I miss her somewhat. I miss her flaky answers. I miss the way she used to yell at me when I called her servant woman. I miss the way she washed my clothes. I don't like how I have to do everything for myself now.' Vegeta thought looking at him making his own bologna and 3 cheese sandwich with mustard, mayo, honey and lettuce. 'I want my old life back!!!!!' he screamed in his head. 'I must care about them. I've never cared about anyone before. What is happening to me. Why am I becoming so weak? Why is it that every time I see her I want to run up and grab her and just hold her but I choke? Why can't I show my feelings?' Vegeta shook his head. He was becoming a lunatic so he thought. 'Why am I so vulnerable. Kacorrot did this to me. I've been around him so long and watching him care for his son.'  
  
The phone fell to the counter  
She heard it but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be  
She waited 3 days then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say  
but she heard three rings and then  
  
~Bulma in her house with Trunks~  
  
"When is dad coming home mom? I miss him so much," Trunks broke down and cryed-something his father told him never to do because it made you weak and vulnerable even though he had done it on Planet Namek.  
"I don't know son. We all miss his way of walking around and pounding through doors. I think dad even misses having to repair the training droids after every training session of Vegeta's. He's down there right now fixing and repairing the training droids making them better, superior to their once form. I especially miss him yelling out Servant Woman come here!!" Bulma ranted on.  
"And you always yelling back My name is Bulma and I'm not your servant so say please! And then he would yell back Forget the drying cloth then. And you would say Drip dry then you jerk!" Trunks interrupted his mother and giggled. Bulma joined him.  
"Yeah."  
  
If it's Friday night I'm at the Ball game   
And first thing Saturday if it don't rain  
I'm heading out to the lake  
And I'll be gone-  
All weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
P.S. If this is Austin I still love you  
  
~Vegeta's thoughts~  
  
'I AM SO BORED!!!!! I just want to go back. There was always chaos going on around the Briefs residence. I want to go back being friends with those earthlings and the namek. I want to share my life with my ex-wife and son. I want to go home!!!!!!' Vegeta broke down and cried. He did something he'd only done once before. He expressed his sorrow through tears.   
After about 10 minutes of that he wiped away the tears and decided to fly around in his old area-near the Briefs residence.  
  
This time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone and Sunday evening   
And this is what he heard  
  
~Bulma thinking thoughts that we actually understand :o~  
  
'I need to take a walk. I need to clear my mind of Vegeta. There are so many reminders of him around here. I see that training vessel out there empty every morning. Trunks has to go to school and then he comes home and trains but until then it isn't used. He doesn't use the training droids, I look down into the workshop and see dad working on them. I almost start to cry. Trunks doesn't need to see me do that .' Bulma wiped away the few tears she had shed. She walked out of the house.  
"Where are you going mom?"Trunks yelled, running up to her. He was worried about her lately.  
"No where. Just walking," Bulma responded casually.  
"Can I come?" Trunks asked.  
"I'd rather be alone. Help mom watch Bra. You know how fussy she can get. She won't quiet down for her or dad,please," Bulma said.  
"Okay. Enjoy your walk," Trunks said running back up onto the house. He was greeted with Bra's screaming.  
"Thanks," Bulma whispered but Trunks was too far to hear. She walked around the city thinking. What was she to do? She couldn't ask him to come back. Plus she didn 't know where he lived. She heard someone fly above her but she figured it was Goku or Gohan trying to escape from Chi-Chi like they did so many times. Unfortunately she always found them or they went home because it was time for dinner.  
  
Vegeta flew right to the Briefs house. He couldn't ask them to take him back after he had walked out. He thought he saw someone with blue hair when he flew over the city. It took a double-take for him to realize that it was Bulma. The flaky woman that he adored so much. He flew back a few feet in front of her and started walking.  
  
Bulma saw him land. She was so excited but she couldn't mention that she wanted him back. He was probably happy where he was. She smiled her sweetest smile and maybe he would ask her if he could come back.  
"Hi Vegeta. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Bulma looked casual.  
  
"I'm fine. I needed some time to think. I figured I'd come and see what I've missed. I mean I came to see the others and see how far they've come on their training. I betcha I'm still stronger than Kacorrott. I am the prince of all the Saiyans," Vegeta smiled that wicked smile. 'I can't ask her to let me come back. She's got to break down and ask me to come back.' He didn't know what hit him. It was that feeling again. That feeling where he just wanted to grab her and hold her. Only this time he did it. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled a sweet smile that she had never seen. A smile so sweet she gave him her sweetest smile in return.  
  
She looked him back into the eyes and he seemed so different. So gentle now. She kissed him passionately. His eyes were stuck open. He couldn't believe it. He returned.  
  
They let up and gasped for breath. How long had they done that for? Minutes? Vegeta actually enjoyed it. He longed for more. He kissed her this time. She was just as surprised as he was when she kissed him.  
  
If your callin' bout my heart it's still yours  
I should've listen to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't of taken me so long to know where I belong  
And, by the way, boy this is no machine your talking to   
Can't you tell that this is Austin and by the way  
I still love you  
  
Vegeta got rid of that old apartment and moved back in with the Briefs within weeks. He started his wonderful training once again. This time he trained with his son. He let him see the secrets of the Saiyan race. He was different now but still determined on training.   
A couple months later Vegeta asked Bulma to remarry him and that he was sorry for all the fights that they had undergone. Needless to say she forgave him and said yes.   
Trunks was their ring bearer and Bra was the center of attention. They put her at the end of the walkway and infront of the minister. She was the center of attention because she cried almost through the whole thing. Trunks had to hold her after about 30 minutes of her crying. (Vegeta was ready to blast her. ^-^)  
  
I still love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I like the song ``Austin```by Blake Shelton. Tell me if my first attempt at a Bulma and Vegeta fic is good. No flamers please... 


End file.
